Gaara's New Jutsu!
by TeenageNeko
Summary: Naruto visits Gaara after returning from his training with pervy sage. The redhead tells him about his new jutsu... Only chaos can occur because this just so happens to be a crackfic!


Naruto walked through the halls of the Kazekage tower Suna with Temari and Kankuro walking along beside him. He gave a cheeky smile and did a little dance of joy. He looked at Temari with an "I'm-as-happy-as-a-kid-with-a-big-bowl-O-ramen" face.

"I'm so excited to see Gaara!" the orange ninja exclaimed. "It's been three whole years!"

Temari gave a nod. "He's excited to too. He wouldn't stop talking about today."

That made Naruto snicker. "Geeze!" he laughed. "Who would've thought about Gaara being talkative?"

Temari put a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh! We're getting near his office!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Sheesh! She's just like Sakura. Bipolar and headstrong!_

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked up at his old friends face. He lunged for a hug. "Gaara!"

Gaara's sand shield went up, thus blocking him from Naruto. "Sorry," he sighed. "Shukaku's been a little jumpy lately."

"Oh," Naruto muttered while rubbing his head. "That sucks for you."

Gaara helped him up. "Never mind that, we've got things to tend to."

"Things?" Naruto asked in a confused voice. "What kind of things?"

Gaara gave a small (very VERY small) smile. "We haven't seen each other for three years, plus we're both Jinchuriki, therefore, we have much more to catch up with than normal people." He motioned for the blonde to follow him. "So come along."

Naruto ran to catch up with him. "Wait!" he called, "You better not get ramen without me!"

"Already on it!" sang the Kazekage.

Naruto tilted his head. _Who would've thought of Gaara being talkative and having a sense of humor?_

After a long day of talking, running around Suna doing random crap and pulling pranks that only the Kazekage would be able to do, Naruto and Gaara decided to quit for the night.

"Wow!" gasped Naruto. "Who would've thought that duller-than-a-doornail-Gaara could really," he looked over the balcony of Gaara's office and down at the now chaotic streets of Suna, "stir up some trouble in his own village."

Gaara gave his signature, almost French sounding laugh. "Not just anyone." He looked at Naruto with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"I ain't seen nothing yet?"

Gaara nodded.

Naruto punched the air. "Awesome! What haven't I seen?"

"Over the years I've been in the stages of creating a new jutsu. It's one that only I can use, but creating it was worth it!"

Naruto grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Ohoho! I can't wait to see it!"

"It's a magnificent jutsu and personally, I can't wait to show you."

A man with long blond hair and an Orochimaru kind of grin stood in front of the Kazekage and soon-to-be Hokage ninja's.

"Well!" the man—whose name happened to be Deidara said loudly. "This is going to be better than I thought. Two Jinchuriki! The one-tail and the nine-tails…what a coincident!"

Naruto took a step forward, but was stopped by Gaara.

"No." the redhead said with bloodlust in his eyes. "This one is mine." He began to form hand signs. "And now to show you that jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly.

Gaara took a questionably large breath and began to chant.

Now, knowing how freakin' awesome Gaara is, Naruto expected an extremely powerful and dangerous technique that only HE would know. He never expected something llama related.

"Happy Llama! Sad Llama! Mentally retarded Llama!"

Naruto sweat dropped. _This is his jutsu? What's he gunna do! Bore us to death by screaming about llamas with issues?_

Despite his companion not showing any interest, Gaara went on. "Super Llama! Drama Llama! I'm a Llama…" He went spastic. "TURN INTO A FREAKIN' HUGE DEMON RACCOON WITH A FREAKIN' CHAINSAW AND FREAKIN' KILL YOU!"

The teen attacked Deidara without mercy, while not only earning his friends loyalty, but his concern as well.

And everyone lived happily ever after except Deidara, because he was dead.

_**

* * *

**_

Ummmmmm... I had that in my head for a very long time and needed to get it out.

_**I hope you liked it though. **__**Reviews are as loved as life!**_

_**EDIT: Fixed some of the spelling/grammar. **_


End file.
